Applying coatings to nails for decorative or protective purposes is an established tradition. There are many ways people currently apply coatings to their nails: they can go to a salon; do it themselves; or affix a pre-made covering to their nail. Going to a salon, however, can be inconvenient and expensive; similarly, self-application can be a hassle and have poor results while nail coverings can be expensive with varying results.